Subtle Savvy
by H8rpatrol
Summary: Temporary hiatus concluded. Samson is always being forgotten in a house full of amazing savvy's, but Samson finds that sometimes fading away, may have it's own advantages. This is Samson's own rumble tumble adventure.
1. Chapter 1

**The Thirteenth Year**

* * *

Not all savvy's are loud, and knee knocking, some are quiet and simple, like my mother, who has the power to do any ordinary thing perfectly.

My savvy's subtle, like the minnows in Mr. Rivet's pond, their shiny black bodies seeming to blur right in with the murkiness of the water.

I love to reach into that water sometimes, when I'm all by myself and let those minnows nip at my fingers.

Some savvy's are so subtle, they start appearing even before your thirteen, they just sneak up on you, and snuggle into your life even before your old enough to realize it.

That's how my savvy works, sometimes, I can fade so far into the background you can hardly remember me ever being there.

Sometimes I just disappear.

And on my thirteenth birthday a few weeks ago, that's exactly what happened.

* * *

My whole family was there, whirring and buzzing with their magical ways, talking and chattering up a storm.

My cake had thirteen perfectly positioned candles, all flickering in the vanilla frosting, waiting for me, to pucker my cheeks and blow them out.

As usual, everyone had somewhat forgotten me, and even as I sat, feet planted squarely at the head of the table, their eyes seemed to skim right passed me.

I didn't mind though, my whole life my subtle savvy had allowed me to do what I loved most.

Disappear.

And as I looked out over at all my family, Mibs, Fish, Grandpa Bomba, Momma, Poppa, and even Rocket, I felt my savvy and me slowly fading until with a loud start Fish said," Where's Samson?"

Everyone at the table began franticly looking around in a nervous frenzy, trying to find something that was right in front of them.

"I'm, right here," I said quietly, "I'm right here,"

Fish, who was starting to unravel, began to let his savvy slip, and a heavy rain poured down on the table, drenching my perfectly placed candles.

Rocket's hair was standing straight on the top of his head as he looked around for me, the static of his electrifying gift causing him to spark.

"I'm here," I said louder, "I'm right here," still no one seemed to listen as I said the words, drowned out by the chaos taking place before me.

Finally as, Mib's boyfriend Will, who was also at the party, franticly ran past me, his foot caught on my chair leg causing me, Will, and the chair to tumble in a cart wheel of destruction.

In a confused voice Will called out to me," Samson? Samson is that you?"

"Yes," I said in our tangled heap on the ground," it's me,"

* * *

**I don't know if i'll continue this, I'm just a big fan of Samson and wanted to write about his thirteenth birthday, hope you liked it!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys, I haven't been on fanfic in weeks, just life happening you know? I've decided to continue this story, but I don't plan on it being very long or anything, I hope I get down the style of Ingrid Law for you guys, well, get to reading guys, there just might be a little, romance... **

* * *

Chapter 2:

_I'm here, I'm here_

Because my savvy is so quite, unlike the rumble tumble of Rocket, Fish or even Mib's, it wasn't long after my 13th year that I returned back to school as a sweltering heat of summer pushed down into the into hallways, classrooms, and the mind of every adolescent. No one could find relief from sticky hot feel of lingering summer.

Eyes wandered in classrooms, pencils tapped, and notes were passed from one to another. I sat in the very back of Mrs. Gordon's crowded room where I could sit taking in everything and everyone, but today I wasn't, my eyes only had eyes for one person today-

Carolina Lawer.

Carolina's shiny red hair whirled in a tipsy turvy windstorm around her freckled face, like she had been shocked by one of Rockets bolts of zipping electricity.

Her large green eyes were focused on the test in front of her, and she nervously tapped her foot as she stared down at the numbers.

From my seat to the left of her, I could see her pink lemonade colored flip flops, and bright green toenails.

She adjusted a strap of her purple tank top as the bell rang and she turned in her test and began to head for the door.

I followed like a lost puppy with a red ribbon racked around its neck, wagging my imaginary tail behind her, as she stopped at her locker, Carolina turned to me with those big green eyes and smiled.

"Hey," she said looking at me directly in the eyes.

I blinked, I was so unused to being noticed I barely knew how to hold a conversation.

My unused voice came out in a scratchy low tone, "Hi,"

She smiled her Florida sunshine smile at me, the freckles on her nose creating a connect-the-dot picture. My cheeks warmed up like I'd just downed a bottle of Tabasco sauce and I head down the hallway I swear I could hear her say," Goodbye Samson", as I went to my locker unnoticed by everyone, but, bright and loud Carolina Lawer.

* * *

I sat in my perfectly decorated living room, thanks to my perfect Momma.

I got started on Mrs. Gordon's homework, each number leaving my brain more and more senseless. Sighing, I stood up and headed towards my bedroom. As I passed the hallway mirror, I looked carefully at my reflection.

Limp dark hair shadowed my face, and my grey eyes seemed much to large, my savvy somehow was reflected in my face, the quietness, the ability to fade, features you wouldn't remember in the quick paced life of the hallway of hundreds of others.

_Hide me_, my eyes seemed to beg.

_Let me fade away into I disappear._

_Hide me, hide me.  
_

* * *

**Im sorry guys, I know it's a short chapter, promise to right a long one next time ok? I got to comments pertaining to Samson's savvy, I don't mean to contradict anyone, but it was revealed that Samson's savvy was the ability to disappear in Scumble, a book I recommend to anyone who loved Savvy! Have a great life guys, hope to see you next time! **


	3. Chapter 3

_**Once again I'm here to update, I plan to have two more chapters before I'm done so don't worry! I hope you guys like it, just wanted to dedicate this Chapter to Japan and the victims of the Alabama tornado, hope you guys like it here goes-**_

* * *

**Chapter 3**

_Carolina, Carolina, Carolina_

My heart seemed to whisper to me in the busy halls of the school the next day.

My insides churned up something awful as I saw her, today she wore a white lacy sundress with yellow polka dotted tights. The combination sounded like a disaster in the making, but on Carolina, it just looked right. Her unruly curls were was braided and hung over one of her shoulders, the strap of her bag across the other, the fabric speckled with different buttons of sizes and colors.

I turned about crimson when she looked to me, flashing her beautiful smile in a casual way, and then purple when she headed in my direction.

"Hey, Samson," she said, her large green eyes on my shadowy grey ones.

I did my best to veil my face in my shaggy mop of hair,of all the times I wanted to disappear- "H-h-hey, Carolina," I stammered out the best I could.

She giggled and I began blushing all over again.

The first bell for class rang, " I guess I'll see you in class, right?" she said over her shoulder as she hurried to her locker across the hall.

My answer, whatever it was, drowned in the noise as I desperately tried to keep from fading away.

* * *

Saturday:

Another day of working with old Mr. Rivet, today I planned on helping him clean out his attic, he had explained to me that he wanted to find out what was up there after years of neglect, and I planned on doing just that. I rapped twice on the old white door, the paint peeling from the wood in different places giving it a tired, worn out appearance, something I had never noticed in the few times I'd come to help Mr. Rivet this summer.

To my surprise a feminine voice rung out,"Coming," it said, and suddenly Carolina's beautiful eyes were once again staring in to mine. She smiled that bright smile and grabbed my wrist, pulling me into the house, the cool metal of her ring pressing softly into my skin.

"Hey, Samson, Grandpa had to run to the store, you just missed him, went to go get lemons if I recall, we were planning to make lemonade you know," she rambled," he said we should get started with cleanin' out that attic, he wants us to throw away all the broken things and useless antiques, said its high time, considering Grandma has been bothering him about making room for her knitting needles, that woman has a collection you know," she paused.

I blinked.

"Sorry," she said in a quieter voice,"I always seem to talk to much when I'm nervous".

She hurried up the stairs and with a quick wave of her hand she beckoned me to follow.

_Why would she be nervous?_

* * *

For the rest of the afternoon, Carolina about talked my ear off, only pausing to drink lemonade and talk to her grandfather, I hadn't realized Mr. Rivet had a granddaughter, let alone that it was Carolina,not that it was anything to complain about, Carolina seemed to notice me, something I wasn't used to, but really,enjoyed.

As our mostly one sided conversation neared evening, I heard Mr. Rivet's soft foot steps as the climbed the old stair case to where Carolina and I stood, our work almost through, broken toys, and dusty gadgets neatly aranged in a corner in the room.

"Carolina? He said, his voice crackling like camp fire,"where has Samson run off to?"

Carolina gave her grandfather a puzzled look, staring at me her head cocked and her eyebrows raised.

I to was puzzled, if couldn't see me, how come Carolina could?

I struggled to gain control of my savvy, beging me to fade away and watched Mr. Rivet blink in surprise.

"Samson? I-I could have sworn," he shook his head," Sorry son, the years are beginning to take their toll, your mother is bound to be wondering where you are, and I don't want to worry her".

I nodded at him and headed down the old wooden stair case, with a lot to think about.

* * *

_Hmmm, not my best work, this didn't feel so Ingrid Law-y did it? Working on it though, hope the next chapter runs a more smoothly. See ya next time!_

_-H8rPatrol_


	4. Chapter 4

**I'm so sorry I haven't updated in forever, this summer has been insanely hectic, and I've barely had anytime to anything, I actually started writing this chapter a while back but had some difficulty getting around to finishing it, there's only one more chapter to go, and I'll will definitely write it in the next two weeks (I've already started). Sorry, a bajillion times over, I know how frustrating it is to like a story but have a writer that never writes. **

**-H8rPatrol**

* * *

**Chapter Four**

* * *

I declined Mr. Rivet's offer to drive me home, and took the walk myself down the dirt path. The crickets chirped and fireflies did a lazy swirling dance around my head, I smiled, longing to dance with them up in the warm night air, but I had to get home, and I had to hurry soon.

When I reached the house, I found the door was already open, something my perfect mother never would have done, an eerie silence met me, a cold one, that caused the bumps on my arms rise and my heart to pitter patter, like hard thumping rain.

"Ma?", I called into the darkness," Ma? Pa? Where are you?" I heard a shuffling and then my Mother's sad eyes met mine and I felt dizzy.

She didn't say anything, just led me inside to the old faded red couch. Its color seemed to be even dimmer with sorrow, like the paints Gypsy and I used together sometimes in the summer, watered down too much, till the color lost its luster, and the picture seemed bleak.

In the middle of the dark living room, everyone was waiting around the TV, each person frowning or frozen, I stepped past my mother to get a look at the screen and stood near Mibs and Will, who sat crossed legged holding hands, tears rolling down her cheeks and Will with a hurt look on his face.

I felt myself fading, as I saw the screen, with reporter Carrie Williams saying in her strong reporters voice, I could only catch fleeting words;

"Hostages...police...possible terrorist attack... severed communications... two police officers...injuries..."

Will's father must be one of the police officers, I thought, I looked at Will with Mibs hand clasped tightly in his, his face illuminated in the pale flickering light of the television, hollow, and scared, his sister next to him, his parents beside her, all blank and sick with worry.

I put my hand on Will's shoulder, he didn't look up but I saw his taught features relax a little, and he loosened his grip on Mib's hand.

I stepped out of the room, heading into the night, my hands shoved in my pockets, unnoticed to everyone.

* * *

I walked with no real destination in mind, kicking rocks as I did so, till i found myself in front of house, with Carolina on the front porch smiling up at the night sky, looking beautiful and satisfied. She heard the thumping noise of my rock on the ground and turned to me, her eyes sparkling, her hair even frizzier than usually and her peacock feather earrings pocking out from her halo of red hair.

"Samson?", she called out.

"Samson? Is that you?" I blinked, once again, Carolina had noticed me even though I was sure I was unnoticeable in the faded porch light. She came towards me, barefoot, purple painted toes trodding lightly into the earth, making a sort of swaying dance towards me.

She smiled and my cheeks burned.

"What are you doing here Beaumont?"

My hair fell into my eyes and Carolina moved it with her finger, her nail lightly grazing my skin. She was very close to me now, and i felt positively weak at the knees.

She looked at me more carefully and said quietly, "Are you ok?"

My heart thudded in my chest and explained to her in my terribly quiet voice, what had happened when I got home, Carolina looked at me carefully, hanging on each word.

"Well, Samson," she said after a while, "I guess we have to save him,".

I turned to her, my eyes wide, and croaked.

"Are you crazy? What on earth could we do that the police can't already?"

She shrugged, causing her to-big t-shirt to slip down exposing one freckle covered shoulder, she tugged it up," You know what they say about you Beaumonts, you've got a way of doing impossible things."

She looked at me, a smirk etched on her beautiful face.

She shuffled a little closer to me, and our elbows touched, causing me to shiver.

She knew. But how?

* * *

**I'll see you next time guys!**


	5. Chapter 5

**I owe everyone this chapter and I'm so sorry I haven't been writing. I hope you take this final chapter as an apology everyone. Sorry it's a wee bit rushed. **

Chapter Five

Before I knew it, I was driving at an alarming speed back down the dirt path to the city in Mr. Rivet's old Chevy, with rumble tumble Carolina in the front seat.

Carolina and I had snuck back to her grandfather's and she had "borrowed" his car, much to my dismay and was racing down with me to rescue Will's father.

We had no plan, and no ideas. Carolina had opened the windows in the car and the air whistled past my ears, causing my shaggy hair to whip past my forehead. This display didn't look to desirable on me, but watching Carolina's long red curls flare back from her face like fire was amazing.

The radio played some song I didn't know and I heard Carolina murmur along with the tune under her breath – completely unperturbed.

I on the other hand was shaking in my boots and desperately trying to keep from embarrassing myself. I had no idea as to where Carolina had learned to drive, but I suspected it was from a Nascar racer. She lazily fingered a curl in-between her fingers.

She looked over at me and smiled.

"Don't worry Samson, I trust that we'll have no problems getting back Will's father."

I said something incoherent under my breath and tried to avoid eye contact.

She smiled again and I felt something flutter in my chest. I loved making her smile, it was worth all of this crazy adventure just to get the mixed up feelings I got when she glanced my way.

We drove the rest of the way in silence. Carolina occasionally pulling up the shoulder of her t-shirt.

* * *

I heard the police cars before I saw them, wails and flashing lights. Chaos.

Carolina parked the car a little farther away from all the scene, and we stepped out. Much to my horror Carolina slipped her hand into mine and began to pull me towards the police officers.

I felt around in my pocket for my pen, the one I always kept around, just in case.

"Alright Samson," she said looking up at the large office building surrounded by pedestrians all calling out with their different requests.

"We'll go in together," she said softly to me.

"You can help take out the bad guys while I get away with the hostages." She looked into my eyes carefully and squeezed my hand.

How did she expect me to do that?

We made our way through the crowd of people, the police had done their best to barricade off the public but the small town's police force was scarce and most of the efforts fell onto crowd control. Until possible help from another county arrived.

We could just wait for more police officers I thought rationally. But what if it was to late, and someone hurt Will's father in the meantime?

I quickly pulled out my pen and scribbled a face onto my palm.

Just in case.

Carolina and I made our way through the crowd and into a side door. We didn't find much trouble getting in, the police officers probably figured that no sane person would make the attempt anyway.

The office building was incredibly quiet. The overall effect was…eerie.

Carolina gripped my hand even tighter and we kept moving forward.

Room after room passed us and I began to feel myself disappearing more and more. Slowly fading into fear.

Finally, there was sound. Carolina looked at me.

This was it, we were about to do something crazy, something insane and wild. Something I would never do.

Carolina put her hand on my cheek and whispered softly into my ear.

"Good luck."

And then she kissed me.

She tasted of citrus and summer, her lips soft undermine and her hand still clasped between my fingers. I thought it might go on forever. Everything felt right, secure with Carolina's kiss on my lips and Mibs' tattoo etched onto my skin.

I looked at her for a moment longer, she held my gaze and I counted her freckles. I began to fade until I was sure I was invisible.

I had no idea as to how exactly Carolina was immune to me. But I guessed with Savvy's around there had to be some sort of balance. People who even out the score.

* * *

The room was dark and I could hear the faint sounds of people whimpering from beside me.

"Get down!" shouted someone from beside me.

A woman cried out.

"I said GET DOWN!" shouted the same man.

I crouched low and crawled on my hands and knees towards an office desk and peered out from the side.

The room held about 15 people in all, 3 men stood, looking solemn, everyone else was on the floor looking terrified. All except a young man in a police uniform who sat looking defiantly up at his captors with a brave expression on his face.

He must have been Will's father.

A man stood cackling from beside one of the desks fingering a gun.

Will's father lay next to a scared woman holding his leg in agony, where he had probably been shot.

I looked around desperately for a weapon.

This was so unlike me, what was I doing here? Fighting bad guys to save the day? But I had Carolina's kiss still tingling on my lips. I reached up and grabbed a desk stapler. It would have to do.

I creped forward, doing my best to stay quiet and held the stapler out I punched out a staple. It hit the man with the gun on the ear.

He batted at it, probably thinking it was a fly.

I tried again.

He cried out and began to claw at his ear. I stood up, still invisible and moved forward.

"Mark? What's wrong with you? Mark?" asked one of the men.

Mark was probably the leader.

I dropped my stapler and reached for a chair instead.

"What the-" said one of the men. Before I came from behind him and beat the chair across his head. He fell down, moaning.

I hit another one of the men. I had to save these people.

The crowd of hostages began to murmer amongst themselves.

Mark looked up finally, his ear red, a staple lodged in the cartlidge. I moved forward again, holding out my chair. To him it would appear that a floating chair was advancing toward him out of nowhere.

"Who in the world?" he said. Staring at me in awe.

He was looking directly at my face. But how I was invisible, wasn't I?

I looked down to see I had lost some control of my Savvy.

The man looked at me, holding his gun out at me. I shook. What had I gotten myself into?

I heard the crowd of hostages beginning to stand, now unafraid of threat since there was only one man left.

"Get back!" cried Mark.

The crowd refused. One man was alarmingly close to the fugitive.

"I said GET BACK!" he cried, pulling the trigger in a knee-jerk response.

I felt something hit my shoulder. I saw the man jump his captor and pull him to the floor. I saw Carolina rushing in, followed by officers.

My mind began to fog.

Ow, I thought.

Will's father's face was over mine.

"Son can you hear me? Son?"

My vision blurred and all I could think was.

Mibs. Mibs. Mibs.

As I faded into blackness.

**I'll be writing an epilogue don't worry! There's a little story left! Review!**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

* * *

I woke to find Carolina cradling my head in her arms.

"You finally woke up Samson?" she said grinning down at me.

I weakly smiled back. My shoulder throbbed.

Mibs was there, and the rest of my family. Even though I had called out to her earlier I was still surprised by the sight of them.

"Are you out of your mind Samson Beaumont?" I heard my mother cry out hysterically.

_Maybe_, I thought to myself. _Maybe I am._

Will's father stood next to his son, Will looking relived but frazzled. The whole thing was mind boggling. I was very tired.

"Samson, didn't you think we'd be worried if you hurt yourself?" asked my mother softly, bending over and kissing my cheek in her perfect way.

Even my father, who was forgetful at times, looked scared. Mibs looked as if she were going to say something, but then changed her mind and squeezed by hand instead.

She then flipped it over and looked at the hastily drawn smiley face on the other side.

She winked at me.

_I'm sorry_

I said through the smiley face.

Mibs whispered softly back to me. "That's just fine Samson, thank you for getting back Will's daddy for him." I nodded.

Everything was going to be fine.

For that moment I didn't feel invisible, or fading, I felt important, with Carolina's arms wrapped around me, and the background noise of the paramedics and police officers. There would be a lot of explaining to do but all of that didn't matter to me.

_I'm here _I thought quietly _I'm here._

**The end, it's pretty short but it gives everyone some closure. Even if nobody reads this I'll be happy to know that I finished. I hope you guys enjoyed this. I'm glad to finally be done. **


End file.
